


Movie Night

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, Movie Night, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a random night, one blue had an idea to do something fun. Little did he realize, he would be bringing two reds closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"You have all been gathered here today for one very special reason," Sarge stated. He was standing in front of the group of people in all different colored armor. "Now, I will move the focus of attention to Caboose, for this was his idea." Sarge moved towards the crowd. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously close to 'idiot blues.'

Caboose jumped out of the what seemed to be nowhere. "Yes, hello," he began. "I had a very clever idea. I don't have those very often."

"Just get on with it all ready," Simmons yelled from the back of the crowd.

"Yeah, seriously," Grif added.

"Silence. I need complete silence." Caboose waited a moment before speaking again. "Three words. Movie Night."

"That's only two words," Tucker said.

"I know. I was testing you," Caboose replied. "You have two choices for which movie we watch. They are both very old classics; Nightmare on Elm Street or Marley and Me."

"What the fuck is Marley and Me?" Simmons asked.

"It is a movie about a dog. Just like Freckles."

"Affirmative," said the automated voice inside of Caboose's gun. 

"Freckles!" Caboose exclaimed.

"Greetings, Captain Caboose."

"So who wants to watch Nightmare on Elm Street?" Sarge asked. Everyone raised their hand except for two people. 

"Now who wants to watch Marley and Me," Simmons deadpanned. The two remaining voters, Caboose and John Elizabeth Andersmith, raised their hands. Everyone glared at them.

"What!?" Andersmith yelled. "It's a feel good movie about a dog. I might be a man, but I am certainly not afraid to shed any tears."

"I'm more gay then that guy and I chose Nightmare on Elm Street. That's saying a lot," Donut interjected.

"So it's decided!" Church yelled. "We are watching Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Well, they are watching the movie. I just want to retire to my quarters," said Carolina.

"Fine, we'll go back," Church replied, disappointment clearly shown in his voice. The holographic display of the AI disappeared. Carolina only shook her head and left the area.

"Caboose! Go set up the projector thingy," Sarge said once Carolina left. He waited a minute before including "On second thought, I'll go set it up."

"Good idea Sarge! What do you think Freckles?"

"Affirmative."

"Yay!"

"Do you really even want to watch this movie?" Grif asked Simmons.

"I think it's a nice change of pace," Simmons replied.

"Oh...yeah. Me too."

Simmons turned to face Grif. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. Just promise me something."

"What?"

"That you'll sit next to me while we're all watching the movie."

It's a good thing that Grif had his helmet on, for his face turned bright red in embarrassment. He couldn't help but smile. "Of course."

"Thanks, Grif." Simmons silently thanked his armor, for his face turned the same shade of maroon as his armor from Grif's response. 

They whole training room was silent. Surprisingly enough, Palomo wasn't even talking. He never shuts up. Finally Sarge came and broke the silence. Granted, it wasn't in a very polite manner. "Okay, idiots. The projector is all set up. Now sit down and enjoy the stupid film."

Caboose started making a sound as if he was crying. "You think my idea is stupid?"

"I don't think it's stupid, Caboose," Andersmith said, trying to reassure his mentor.

"Thank you, Andersmith." Caboose said in between sniffles.

"Shut up!" Grif shouted. "Let's get this movie started." Secretly, Grif wasn't excited about watching the movie. He was more excited about sitting as close to Simmons as possible.

The lights went out in the training center. Everyone found a spot on the floor where they wanted to sit. Grif and Simmons just sat where they were all ready standing. 

The images shot out of the projector and displayed itself on the wall in front of them. The projector must have been ancient, for the film was in black and white. Grif wondered where Caboose could have found such an item. Then again, Caboose found a lot of things, such as a giant mantis robot that threatened to kill anyone who did not obey Caboose's orders.

Grif shook his head, trying to clear his head. He focused on the screen, just as someone in the movie was killed off, in a very violent manner. Grif flinched in terror. When he opened his eyes, another character was killed off. Instinctively, he grabbed a hold of Simmons' hand. Once he realized what he did, he quickly pulled his hand back. 

"Hey, it's okay." Simmons grabbed a hold of Grif's hand. With his free hand, Simmons turned Grif's head to face his. "Are you afraid?"

Grif nervously shook his head yes. 

"Don't be. It's all fake."

Grif focused his attention down at the ground. He felt so stupid for being afraid. With his free hand, Simmons awkwardly took off his helmet. Then, he removed Grif's. Grif snapped his head up to face Simmons. As he did, Simmons pushed his lips onto Grif's.

Simmons quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry. I have just been wanting to do that for a while. I figured now was a good time to do so, to try and get your mind off of your fear."

"It's okay. I...I didn't mind it. I've been wanting to kiss you as well."

It's a good thing the training room was very dark, for Grif and Simmons were kissing throughout the duration of the film.


End file.
